<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Wants To Live Forever? by Sagasimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687934">Who Wants To Live Forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon'>Sagasimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apples of Idunn, Canon Divergent, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), They all come down to Earth and settle in New Asgard, loki lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have become close friends after Thor brought a ship full of refugees to Earth. Then, one day, during one of their science/magic binges in the workshop, Loki presents Tony with a unique gift. Will Tony accept?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Wants To Live Forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a lil’ something I wrote for my wonderful sis Kit to cheer her up and as a thank you for being my first frostiron person :’) ILU SIS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored.”</p><p>Tony doesn’t startle, but only because he’s used to unannounced visits by now. The very first time it happened he screamed like a banshee and nearly cut his finger off with the pliers, he’s not too proud of that moment.</p><p>He looks up from the blueprints to where Loki is lounging on the sofa while stroking DUM-E’s arm - Bond supervillain style. It’s weird, but also kinda hot. Then again Tony finds everything Loki does hot. It’s a problem.</p><p>“And you’re telling me because...?”</p><p>“Because I want you to entertain me. Obviously.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes but saves his work and puts away the tools. He learned it the hard way that Loki always gets what he wants. Tony finally met someone who can be even more annoyingly persistent than himself.</p><p>He can’t complain though.</p><p>Loki is deliciously fascinating. Physical attraction aside, the guy is immensely entertaining (god of mischief, duh), has a great sense of humour, dry and sarcastic, just the way Tony likes it, and his long life allowed him to discover many secrets of the Universe he can now freely share with everyone, namely Tony. Plus, not every day the engineer meets someone smart enough to keep up with his science talk.</p><p>And then there’s the magic thing. Oh boy, don’t let Tony start on the magic thing. He’s never seen anything like it. It’s like science, but more. He’s so grateful Loki likes to show off with his skill and generously allows Tony to observe, measure and record. </p><p>All in all, time spent in Loki’s company is always fun, whether it’s pranking the rest of the Avengers, introducing the god to Earth pop-culture, or working on a project together. There is never a dull moment.</p><p>Right. So. Maybe he’s a bit in love. How can he not be? Tall, smart and capable has always been his type.</p><p>“Let me just freshen up quickly and I’m all yours.” He really wishes he could say that sentence in a completely different setting, but oh well. He’ll just have to settle on shameless flirting that never leads anywhere, story of his life.</p><p>He makes a quick way of washing all the grime off his arms and rushes back. The god doesn’t like to be kept waiting, yet another personality trait they share.</p><p>Match made in heaven or what?</p><p>They spend a couple of hours on one of their experiments, the one where they try to implement magical runes into Tony’s creations. They succeeded with the coffee maker (unlimited coffee, yay!), but they're a long way from moving to more serious matters, like upgrading the Iron Man suit, which is why they started the project in the first place.</p><p>Tony can’t help but notice that Loki seems unusually restless, he keeps fidgeting, fiddling with the buckles of his leather (and delicious!) vest, and can’t quite keep eye contact for long. Very odd. Last time Tony has seen him like this was when the god tried to apologise for throwing him out of the window. ‘Tried’ being the key word here.</p><p>Anyhow, it’s uncommon to see Loki like this.</p><p>“Alright Mr Tumnus, out with it.”</p><p>Loki lets out a theatrical sigh but doesn’t deny there’s something on his mind.</p><p>“I wish to offer you the gift of immortality.” He says eventually.</p><p>That’s not quite what Tony expects.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>To say he’s stunned would be an understatement.</p><p>“Have you heard of the Golden Apples of Idunn?”</p><p>Tony has. Thor mentioned them every time he got drunk on his space ale and Jane came up in the conversation. Sometimes there was crying. Apparently offering the apple to someone is a major decision and cannot be taken lightly.</p><p>“Oh… And you’re offering it to me?”</p><p>Loki doesn’t meet his eyes, pretending to be fascinated by the shape of his fingernails, trying to feign nonchalance, downplay the significance of the moment, and failing. Either his poker face is not what it used to be, or Tony got better at reading the god. With how much time they spend together, it’s probably the former.</p><p>“Why not? You constantly remind all of us that you do not possess enough time to spend on your inventions. Also, your curious nature and inquisitive mind would be wasted on one measly, mortal life. You keep calling yourself a futurist, so this is what I am offering you,” Loki finally looks up, locking his gaze with Tony’s. “the future.”  </p><p>Tony’s brain freezes for a few seconds there. The intensity of the moment is electric. He half expects the air between them to start crackling.</p><p>‘Wrong god...’ His inner voice provides, which somewhat kickstarts his general thinking process back again. Somewhat.</p><p>“Right. Um, wow. I mean, can’t argue with this logic. This is... uh…” He stammers. For once in his life he’s lost for words.</p><p>This is huge. Monumental.</p><p>Wow.</p><p>Tony would be lying if he said he never thought about it, immortality that is. The things he could achieve with extra time… Yes, there are downsides, like watching your loved ones grow old and die, but in the end, everything has its price.</p><p>It does help when he imagines a certain trickster by his side.</p><p>Tony wants.</p><p>Then he remembers a specific part of a conversation he had with Thor some time ago and his elation falters.</p><p>“Wait a minute Reindeer Games, don’t you guys have just one apple each? You sure you wanna waste it on me? I mean... aren’t you supposed to save it for like, the love of your life or something? Even Thor didn’t give his to Jane yet...”</p><p>Loki doesn’t say anything at first, then huffs in frustration.</p><p>“A simple refusal would have sufficed, Anthony.”</p><p>He has to suppress a shiver at the way Loki says his full name.  He’s the only being who’s allowed to, encouraged even.</p><p>Ugh, he has it bad.</p><p>“Lokes, hey, Loki, no. That wasn’t a refusal. I just... don’t understand... What if you meet some mortal in the future, fall in love, and you’re out of apples? Huh? What then? Asgard is gone, so even if it was allowed, you can’t get more...”</p><p>“Love? Do you really think me capable of such sentimentalities? The Apple is wasted on my person.” </p><p>“Yeah, actually, I do think you capable. Lokes, no matter what you want people to believe, you care, deeply. Maybe even too deeply. You know it’s true.”</p><p>Tony thinks of all the childhood stories he heard from Thor, and back to the invasion those years ago, he thinks of the passion and loyalty Loki exhibited once he accepted his place within the Avengers, how fond he is of New Asgard and its people (especially the kids, no matter how much he denies it). Yup, Loki is filled to the brim with feelings. Maybe a lot of it is bitterness, betrayal, and hurt, but there’s also fierce protectiveness, definitely some sort of warped brotherly affection towards Thor, the camaraderie he shares with the Avengers, Tony would even dare to call it friendship (especially when it comes to Tasha - must be the mutual love for throwing knives).</p><p>Loki is full of all sorts of feelings.</p><p>Then he remembers what he knows about how the god grew up, and it dawns on him it’s probably not about Loki thinking of himself as incapable of loving another person, it’s that he believes he’s not worth being loved in return.</p><p>His heart gives a painful squeeze at the thought.</p><p>Tony is intimately acquainted with what it feels like, to believe you’re never enough.</p><p>“Just admit it, you just want my exquisite company for centuries to come.” He half-jokes, trying to lighten up the mood, he has no idea what else to say without turning the day into self-loathing fest. “You’d probably be bored without your favourite source of entertainment.”</p><p>Tony expects a chuckle, an eye roll, or even ridicule, definitely not a flush dusting Loki’s pale cheeks while he tightens his jaw in silence.</p><p>Oh? Interesting. Could it be…?</p><p>Thing is, Loki is proud, and stubborn as hell. He doesn’t like to show weakness, and for some bizarre reason he still thinks caring for others is the biggest one. His and Thor’s shaky relationship is a perfect example.</p><p>Not that Tony is any better, really. Pot - kettle situation here.</p><p>The engineer clears his throat awkwardly, looking for the right words. He may talk a lot, but he’s not very good at those, just ask Pepper. </p><p>But this is important and he cannot mess it up.</p><p>If he read it right, if he manages to say the right thing… Then maybe...</p><p>“I can’t let you throw this gift away as if it means nothing, Lokes. It’s not something you should treat lightly… But if, by any chance, this is your way of asking me to spend eternity with you… uh… then the answer is yes. Always.”</p><p>There. It’s out in the open. As much as it can be. Maybe it came out a bit too cheesy, and way too heartfelt, but it’s all Tony has got short of saying the ‘L’ word. He’s embarrassed as fuck, but also hopeful Loki will be able to decipher the silent plea.</p><p>
  <em> Please say this is what you actually want. Me by your side. Forever.</em>
</p><p>Loki doesn’t say anything to that, which is not surprising at all. With nicknames like Liesmith, and Silvertongue, among others, he doesn’t put much weight to words, not really. Loki is all about actions.</p><p>Tony’s heart is pounding hard and hopeful against his chest as Loki closes the distance between them. They end up mere inches apart. Tony has never been more aware of their height difference as at this very moment. He can feel Loki’s cool breath on his nose, and he’s so tempted to just raise his head and close the distance.</p><p>In the end it’s Loki who gently cups his cheek and leans down, cold lips clearly conveying the message Tony has hoped for.</p><p>
  <em> I want you to spend eternity with me. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>